Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Sango-Tajiiya
Summary: Sango and Kagome are Jewish girls during World War II. what happens when they get deported to the concentration camps and find themselves falling for two S.S. Officers who aren't all that they seem? And how will they save their little brothers?
1. End of Happiness

Behind These Hazel Eyes  
Chapter 1

Smoke, ruin, and sounds of screaming and breaking glass filled the streets of Frankfurt on Kristallnacht. Everything had been under control, but the simplicity was about to come to a screeching halt, and the lives of two girls were about to be changed forever.  
Sango and Kagome, two eighteen year olds walked up the street back to their homes, grocery bags in their arms. They stopped dead in their tracks when they came upon the sight of their town. Everything was being destroyed, and their fellow Jews were being plucked off the street. The two couldn't do anything but stare. It wasn't until Kagome screamed sharply they realized what was happening.  
A silver haired S.S. Officer had come up behind Kagome and punched her in the stomach to quiet her shouts. He slung her over his shoulder and walked towards a train, then threw her in. Sango extended her arm and called out, "Kagome-chan! No-" She was cut off when she was swept her feet and carried off. She was completely dazed and couldn't see anything of her abductor, except for his piercing lavender gray eyes. The last thing she felt before blacking out was her back slamming against the hard metal on the floor of the deport train to the Ghetto in Lodz. But at the time she didn't know what was going to become of her.


	2. Deportation

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 2

Sango's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Many people, including Kagome, where lying in the train. They were all in the same situation that she was in. Too bad she didn't know **what** that situation was. She shook Kagome's shoulder lightly. "Kagome-chan? Wake up." Kagome sat up and looked around her. She saw other people were starting to stir as well. Kagome said to Sango under her breath, "What's happening?" A girl their age stood and replied, "We're being deported." Kagome looked up at her. "Who are you?" she asked. The girl bowed. "I'm Ayame." Sango sat up to look at Ayame. "We're being deported? To where?" Ayame shrugged. "Someplace called the Ghetto. That's all I know. Soon after we get there, most of us will be then deported to concentration camps, labor camps, or death camps. But there are hiding places, and some of us will make it." Kagome stood up. "Where are these hiding places?" A young boy with bright orange hair piped up, "We won't tell you! Then you might steal them!" Ayame snapped at the boy. "Shut it, Shippo!" Then she looked back at Sango and Kagome. "Don't mind him. I'll show you the hiding places. But I can't guarantee your safety." Sango nodded. "That's alright."

The train came to a screeching halt, and the three girls toppled over. One by one, they were tossed out onto the filthy streets of the Ghetto. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame all stood up and walked cautiously to the apartments with the other Jews. Once they found a vacant room, the three walked in and shut the door behind them. A man opened the door soon after they shut it. Sango tried to stifle a gasp. It was the man with the same piercing eyes she remembered from Kristallnacht. She could see him clearly now and saw he was older than her most likely, and he had jet black hair tied into a short ponytail. The man spoke with a firm tone. "I am S.S. Officer Houshi, Miroku. I have been given direct orders from Hitler to watch the three of you. Ayame quirked an eyebrow. "Keep an eye one **us**? Who would Hitler-" Sango spoke up. "Never mind. Just leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone." Miroku looked up at her. "You don't have the right to make that assumption ma'am." Then he winked at her. "But I'll do as you request." Sango cocked her head. He sure was a weird Nazi. He reacquired his firm tone. "Now report to the sewing factories to begin work." The three nodded and walked out of the room. As Sango walked out the door, she could have sworn Miroku smiled at her. At the sewing factories, they were set to work right away repairing S.S. uniforms. It was painstaking, tiring work, but they pressed on for fear of the consequences. Sango and Kagome spoke in low hushed tones about their home. An S.S. Officer walked past and bumped rudely into Kagome's shoulder. She whispered to Ayame, "Who was that?" "An S.S. Officer named Inuyasha. He's said to be brutal." Kagome went back to her sewing. "Really? I think my cousin Kikyo used to know him."


	3. Base of A Mystery

Behind These Hazel Eyes  
Chapter 3

Though the sound was quiet, Inuyasha's dog ears twitched under the hat he used to hide them when he heard mention of Kikyo's name. He looked at the girl who had said Kikyo's name and memorized her features. He would talk with her later.  
Late in the evening, after working all day, the three girls made their way back to the apartment. But one their way back, a man with wolfish blue eyes and a long black ponytail stopped them and looked them over. He grabbed Ayame by the arm and dragged her off to a long car sitting in the middle of the Ghetto. Many others were lined up. Strangely though, Ayame didn't struggle. And the man's grip on her was not forceful or harsh. Sango and Kagome reached out to their friend, but were pushed back by the crowd. The two girls watched in horror as some people were shot and others were tossed into the long car. One of them was a small boy with dark hair and scared brown eyes. Sango shrieked out, "KOHAKU!" She shoved through the mass of people and yelled out tp Kohaku. "Kohaku!" Kohaku and several Nazis turned around. Kohaku yelled out shakingly, "Anue!" But a Nazi shoved him into the car and his shouts were muffled by the hard metal. They ignored Sango because Kagome held her back as she repeatedly shouted Kohaku's name. Kagome didn't want anything to happen to Kohaku, but she knew Sango would be killed on the spot if she messed with the Nazis. She coaxed Sango back to the apartment, her mind rattling with worry for Kohaku and Ayame. Then something hit her. What had happened to Souta at Kristallnacht? Had he been taken to the Ghetto also? Was he safe at home? Or had he already been exterminated at the camps? Kagome tried not to think of that.  
When the two arrived at their room, Inuyasha from the sewing factory was standing there beside Miroku. He stepped towards the two and took Kagome out into the hallway. Kagome cried out with fear, but Inuyasha slammed her up against a wall and quieted her. He spoke in a urgent, hushed voice. "You know Kikyo?" Kagome was at a loss for words. "Answer me!" Kagome nodded warily. "Why does it matter?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "I'm going to need your help with something." Kagome wrenched her arms from his fist. "Why should I help you of all people! Nazi!" Inuyasha lashed back at her. "Do you want to help Kikyo! If you don't, she'll die!" Kagome muttered, "I- I want to help her." Inuyasha commenced walking. "Then come with me." Kagome followed. "But why do you need my help?"

"You'll see."

Sango was left standing in the doorway. She felt empty after the loss of Kohaku and she barely heard Miroku's voice say her name. "Sango?" Sango stared at him pondering how he knew her name, but she shrugged it off. "It's nothing." She sat on the concrete slab they called a bed and spoke softly. "Houshi-sama... what happens to the Jews in the concentration camps?" Miroku blinked at the randomness of the question. "Most of them are put to labor or... killed." Sango jumped up from the bad, tears streaming down her face. "How could you! Why would you do such a thing! He was just a child!" Of course Sango knew Miroku took no part in deporting Kohaku, but in her heart, all the Nazis were at fault for destroying her world. And of course, Miroku had no idea who she was talking about. But he knelt down beside her and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Do you think this is what I wanted to be?" Sango looked up at Miroku, dried tears staining her face. "What?"


	4. Truth Behind the Darkness

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 4

Inuyasha led Kagome through the Ghetto by the arm, and Kagome clung tightly to him. The Ghetto was quiet and dark at night, but she didn't know if there were more S.S. Officers lurking around. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and looked around. Kagome could've sworn she saw Inuyasha's nose twitch, as if he was sniffing, but he turned his head before she could make a conclusion. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha spoke up. "Act dead." Kagome blanched and almost shouted, "What?" Inuyasha's tone became more urgent. "Just do it!" Kagome nodded. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and hung herself limply over Inuyasha's arm. She still didn't understand the purpose of playing dead until she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Officer Inuyasha. What is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha answered with a more official tone than he was using earlier. "Just another dead body I found on the streets. I'm taking it to the ditch with the others." Kagome imagined the Nazi nodding in approval of Inuyasha's answer. Or, at least, she hoped he bought Inuyasha's bluff. Kagome tried to hold back a sigh of relief when the officer answered, "Yes, officer. Carry on." Inuyasha said nothing and walked hurriedly to his jeep at the end of the Ghetto. Kagome wasn't sure if it was safe to move until Inuyasha practically tossed her into the back of the jeep. She sat up and peered cautiously out the windows. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what was beyond the Ghetto. Fields of green, a little park, and beautiful houses lay just past the gates of the Ghetto. Kagome fell back in her seat as Inuyasha floored the car. She looked up at Inuyasha and the determined look on his face. She still didn't know why he needed her help, but she knew it was probably going to be a dangerous rescue mission.

Back at the Ghetto apartment Sango's mind was reeling. What did Miroku mean by, did she think he wanted to be this? She didn't know. So many things had happened in the past few nights and Sango couldn't think straight. Sensing her uncertainty, Miroku decided to explain what he meant. He didn't know Sango very well, but he felt somehow he could trust her with his secret. He leaned against the wall and began. "I know what you must think of us Nazis, but I'm not like the others. I didn't choose to become this kind of monster." Sango stared thoughtfully at him. "What are you saying?" Miroku looked at his hand and replied slowly, "I was forced into this by Adolph Hitler. He goes by that name to keep his real identity secret. His real name is Naraku, and he is actually a half demon." Sango began to feel dizzy at all this unexpected information. "D-demon?" Was all she managed to say. Miroku nodded. "My father was a highly respected man in my town, so Naraku wanted him to join his army. My father knew what Naraku's plans were, and the horrible things he did to the Jews, so my father refused.

"Naraku doesn't take no for an answer, so he put a curse on my father, and that curse would pass down to all the men in his family. The curse of the Kazanna." Sango was beginning to get used to these things and was able to ask, "Kazanna? What's that?"

"It's a hell hole in my right hand that sucks up everything in its path. I was only fifteen when it happened, and I had to witness my father being sucked into his own hand." Sango suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Miroku. "Sucked… into his own hand?" Miroku nodded. "As I grow older and use the Kazanna more, it widens. Eventually, I will also be sucked into it. Since my father was dead, Naraku decide to enlist me as a Nazi. And the moment I betray him, the Kazanna will consume me." Sango was silent. She was thinking of how Miroku had lost his family just like her, but she couldn't help saying, "Don't think me rude for saying this, but wouldn't it be better to die for your country?"

Miroku was silent for a moment. Then he replied, "That's what I fully intend to do. But it would be a waste to die now, when I can find out information about Naraku. Once I learn his weakness, I will kill Naraku."

Kagome slept peacefully in the cushioned and carpeted jeep. She enjoyed the feeling of the clean air blowing against her face, and the beautiful scenery of what was outside the prison Ghetto. She stretched and sat up. She stifled a gasp as she looked at Inuyasha. The wind had blown Inuyasha's cap to one side of his head, and exposed clearly on the top of his head was a white dog ear! Despite the situation she was in, Kagome couldn't resist reaching out and touching it. Inuyasha slammed on the brakes as soon as her fingers reached his ear. Kagome's head banged against the back of his seat. "Ow!" Inuyasha stepped out and walked around to the back of the jeep. "What are you doing, Jew!" Kagome blinked and answered sheepishly. "Nothing… I was just…" Kagome couldn't finish because Inuyasha pushed her back down and slammed the door. Kagome heard footsteps approaching the car. She peered over the rim of the trunk and saw a man with long silver hair approaching Inuyasha. The two looked very much alike. The stranger spoke in a soft, serious, but slightly taunting voice. "Well, little brother, what are you doing out here. Shouldn't you be back at your low ranking job in the Ghetto?"

Inuyasha practically growled. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome stifled a gasp. Sesshoumaru? She had heard about him at the sewing factory. He was said to be very serious about his job, and was a cold blooded killer. Looking at him now, she could see where the girls were coming from when they had said those things. His eyes had an icy look to them, and there wasn't even a hint of joy on his face. Kagome was afraid she would be caught. But then she heard Sesshoumaru say, "I'll be keeping an eye on you." Then he walked away. Inuyasha jumped back into the car and sped off. Kagome lifted her head. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road and stated firmly, "This is a warning, Jew. Ever do that again, and I'll be handing you over to Sesshoumaru in a second." Kagome gulped.


	5. Spark of Hope

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 5

The next day was Sunday, their day off, so Sango spent it asking people if they knew anything about Kohaku. No one did. Sango had seen Miroku several times that day, but she didn't want to bother him. She still felt bad about what she had said to him the night before. As the day grew close to an end, Sango got fed up and decided to ask Miroku for help. She found him outside one of the workers' buildings. She went up to him warily. "Houshi-sama?" Miroku looked up at her. "Yes, Sango?" Sango cleared her throat. "Houshi-sama… I hate to be a bother, but… could you do me a little favor?" Miroku stepped away from the building. The other officers standing there looked at him, puzzled. He waved them off, and they left. He smiled brightly at Sango. "What can I help you with?" Sango started hesitantly, "Um… Houshi-sama…is there any possible way you could find someone for me?" Miroku nodded. "Sure. Who would you like me to find?"

"A boy… his name is Kohaku… he was… deported… but I don't

know where." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll do my best to see what I can find. I have contacts at each camp, so…" Miroku stopped when he saw the worried look on Sango's face. "Who is Kohaku?" Sango bit her lip to keep herself from crying. "He's my… my little brother." Miroku nodded. Sango had lost family like he had. Sango nodded lightly and walked back to her apartment. She stood by the windowsill looking out her window. But all she could see was more apartment buildings. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of Kohaku. Then she realized if she  
was going to save Kohaku, she would have to get deported as well.

Later that night, Miroku came back to the apartment room. Sango greeted him hopefully. "Houshi-sama? Did you find him?" Miroku nodded. "Yes… I did, but…" Sango's heart began to beat faster. "But what?" Miroku sighed. He really didn't want to tell Sango what he had learned. "I did find Kohaku, but… I found him in Buchenwald." Sango's face flushed and she stopped breathing. Buchenwald was the worst death camp in Germany, and Kohaku had been taken there. Sango felt like an awful sister. She wasn't able to protect him. She collapsed from shock, but Miroku caught her before she could hit the ground. He sat down with Sango in his arms, and he heard her whisper a name. "Kohaku." A tear slid down her cheek, and Miroku hugged her tighter.

In the light of early dawn, just ahead Kagome could see a large wall surrounded by electric wire. She gasped. There was a horrible smell coming from the camp. It smelt like dirt and burning bodies. "Is that…" Inuyasha nodded. "Auschwitz." Inuyasha stopped right outside the wall. He picked Kagome up from the back of his jeep and slung her over his shoulder. Kagome squeaked. "What- what are you doing Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shushed her. "Quiet! Do you wanna get caught!" Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Thought so." Inuyasha crept into the camp. Once inside, he concealed himself in the shadow of a wall. He pulled out walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Barrack number?" Kagome could hear a fuzzy voice reply, "46."

"Got it." Inuyasha slid the walkie-talkie back into his pocket. Kagome whispered, "Who was that?" Inuyasha growled quietly. "Kouga." Kagome cocked her head. "Kouga?" Inuyasha rushed silently to barrack 46, sliding into the shadows every now and then. "We were friends when we were kids. That's not the case now, but he's part of the resistance." Kagome craned her head to see Inuyasha's face. "Resistance?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Me, Miroku, Kouga, and some other guy. We are slowly gathering information so we can kill Naraku. It was Miroku's idea." Kagome smiled. "So, you aren't so bad after all. I'm glad." Through the darkness, Kagome could still see Inuyasha's cheeks grow red. "Don't read too much into it, Jew." Kagome was suddenly mad at Inuyasha. "I have a name! And it's not Jew, it's Kagome! So-" Inuyasha cut her off. "We're here." Inuyasha snuck into the barrack, and shut the door. Before Inuyasha pointed her out, even though she was much thinner and paler, Kagome recognized Kikyo in an instant. She rushed over to her and lifted her head. "Kikyo?" Kikyo's eyes fluttered open. "Kagome?" Kagome hugged Kikyo tightly and Kikyo whispered, "I was so scared Kagome! I thought you were… Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked over to Inuyasha and he walked up to her. "C'mon Kikyo. I'm getting you out of here." Kikyo smiled. "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "But I don't understand. Why did you need my help?" Inuyasha frowned. He pushed Kagome, and she tripped over her own feet, falling into Kikyo's previous bed. "That's how. If the officers here notice there's a Jew missing, they'll get suspicious. So you'll be taking Kikyo's place."

"What?" Inuyasha ignored her. "Let's go Kikyo." Kikyo gripped Inuyasha's arm tightly. "Wait, Inuyasha. I'm not leaving without Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, frustrated. "Kikyo-" Kikyo looked at him sternly. "Inuyasha, if this is the monster you've become, I'd rather stay here with my family who loves me." Inuyasha sighed again. "Kikyo. I can't be lugging around two Jews at once. This is the only way." Kikyo squeezed his arm harder. "No. There has to be-" Suddenly the lights in the barracks came on and a half dozen S.S. Officers rushed in. Somehow they had been caught. "Stop them!" Inuyasha began to rush away with Kikyo, but she yanked back on his arm. "Not without Kagome!" "Fine!" Inuyasha ripped Kagome from the bed and put her on his back, making Kagome blush lightly. Inuyasha and Kikyo ran swiftly alongside each other back to the jeep. They made it past the outer wall, but Inuyasha had to shoot a few Nazis on the way there. Once they were in the jeep, Inuyasha shot the two large searchlights on top of the wall, shutting them off so the Nazis wouldn't be able to see them. Kagome peered over the back of the car worriedly. "What about the others?" Inuyasha replied quietly. "The Americans will be coming for them soon. If they've survived this long, they can survive until the Americans get here." Kagome nodded, then looked to Kikyo who was lying on the floor, her eyes half shut. Inuyasha tossed back a canteen of water. "Here. Help her drink this." Kagome scooted over to Kikyo and lifted her head for her to drink. "And if you look on the passenger seat, there should be some food there. But feed it to her in small doses. Her body won't be able to take a lot of food all at once after being starved for so long." Kagome crept up to the front of the jeep and grabbed the bag of food from the passenger seat, then proceeded in feeding it to Kikyo.

As the sunlight swam warmly in through the open window, Sango opened here eyes. She was suddenly confused when she realized how warm she was. But it was always freezing in the apartment, so why- She looked up to see Miroku sleeping peacefully. Then she remembered she had collapsed in Miroku's arms. Sango blushed at the memory. Sango spoke quietly, "Houshi-sama?" He muttered something under his breath, and she could see his arm shift. She didn't know how until she felt Officer Miroku's hand on her backside. She screamed sharply and brought her hand down on his face. Miroku woke up quickly from the impact. He rubbed his cheek and looked up at Sango. "Ow… what was that all about? I was just sleeping." Sango fumed. "Just sleeping! Pervert!" Miroku looked at the ceiling as if in thought, and then laughed to himself. Sango was becoming more and more furious with him. "Stop laughing at me!" Miroku stood up. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at myself. I groped you in my sleep, didn't I?" Sango stomped out the door. "I'm going to work!" Miroku smiled and sat down so he could go back to sleep.


	6. Resistance of the Heart

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter 6

Kagome and Kikyo sat quietly in the back of Inuyasha's jeep, chatting about their experiences since they were separated. Inuyasha screeched to a halt suddenly, and the girls fell forwards. Inuyasha was panicking. Sesshoumaru had parked his car right in front of him, and he was getting out, holding handcuffs. Inuyasha stepped out as well. Sesshoumaru spoke firmly. "S.S. Officer Inuyasha. You're under arrest for breaking into Auschwitz, associating with and freeing Jews." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Rescuing someone was a lot harder than he thought.

Suddenly, without warning, a small girl with long black hair and a small ponytail on the side of her head, jumped out of Sesshoumaru's jeep. Inuyasha noted the Yellow Star of David on her dress front. "Who's associating with Jews, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru snapped at the girl. "Rin! Get back in the car!" Rin pouted. "But I wanted to help you Sesshoumaru-sama. I wanna be a part of the resistance too!" Inuyasha blanched. "Sesshoumaru! You're the other resistance Nazi!" Sesshoumaru stammered. "No! I-" Rin cut in. "Sesshoumaru-sama's the nicest Nazi ever! He saved from being deported!" Inuyasha smirked. "Really?" Sesshoumaru glared. "It doesn't matter. As long as no one hears of Rin, you're free to go." Inuyasha's smile broadened. "Oh, no one will. Except them." Inuyasha pointed to the jeep, and Kikyo and Kagome showed themselves.

Sesshoumaru coughed. "Two Jews, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was saving Kikyo, Kagome's just excess baggage." Kagome shouted, "Hey!" But inside, she was smiling to herself. _He called me by name._

Sango sat at her workstation, laboring slowly. She was thinking hard about how she would be able to save Kohaku. Yes, she could get deported, but it wasn't like she could coincidentally get deported to Buchenwald. Or could she? Sango smiled and quickened her pace, wishing the day would end soon.

As the sun began to set in Lodz, Sango ran back to her apartment. She opened the door excitedly, but her joy faded at what lay before her. She was horrified at the sight of several S.S. Officers in her room, and Miroku on the floor, bleeding and beaten. "Houshi-sama!" Before she could even take one step, the officers grabbed her and Miroku, and ran out of the building. When they reached the streets, Sango saw another car similar to the one that had taken Ayame away. The officers hauled her and Miroku inside. Sango's head hit hard on the floor, and she blacked out. When she awoke, the first thing she saw was Miroku, sprawled out and unconscious on the other side of the car. She pushed through the hundreds of other people and made her way to Miroku. She lifted his head and looked him over.

His injuries were worse than she thought. They had split his forehead, broken one of his fingers, and he was bruised all over. She pushed his damp hair out of his eyes. "Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama, are you alright? Houshi-sa…ma…" She stopped speaking when she realized she was being groped again. "Houshi-sama!" Miroku woke up and looked at her drearily. "Hey, Sango." Sango flicked his nose. "Stupid. That's only because you're hurt. As soon as you recover, the punishment will be worse." Miroku tired to sit up, but he fell right back down. "Don't try to move, Houshi-sama. You're badly injured." Miroku closed his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Kagome smiled as they pulled back into the Ghetto. Kikyo was safe, and Inuyasha had said her name. Everything seemed to be going alright. Kagome was puzzled when Inuyasha simply sat in the front seat, unmoving. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Inuyasha leaned over the back seat. "This place is crawling with S.S. Officers right now. We'll have to wait until nightfall before we can get Kikyo back to the room." Kagome looked over to Kikyo whispered to her, "Kikyo? Can you stand yet?" Kikyo pushed herself up on her elbows. "I think so." Kagome nodded. "Well, don't yet. Wait until Inuyasha tells us to. Until then, lay low." Inuyasha smirked. "You seem pretty knowledgeable about this kind of stuff." Kagome shrugged.

After several hours, (Sango had lost count how many exactly) the train came to a stop finally. Sango tapped Miroku on the shoulder and he woke up instantly. "Hmm?"

"We're here… wherever here is." The officers filed the people out of the train. Everyone stood in a straight line, and some were shot right there. Sango cringed, but tried to make herself look as strong as possible as the Nazi approached her. But, he walked right past her, and stood beside Miroku. Sango feared they would shoot him for treason or something like that. But, the officer shook his hand and said with a joyful voice, "Welcome back, Officer Houshi! Hitler-sama has decided to forgive you and you're back in the Nazi Party. Come, let me show you to your new post." Sango was stunned, but then she narrowed her eyes. It all seemed too perfect; Hitler must have been planning something.

The rest of the females who weren't shot were led to a barrack at the far end of the camp. As they walked, Sango whispered to a girl in front of her who looked to be only about thirteen, "Where are we?" The girl hesitated, and then answered silently and swiftly. "Auschwitz." She said nothing more. _What? No!_ Sango thought. _I was supposed to go to Buchenwald! How will I save Kohaku now? _Once they reached the barracks, Sango fell down onto a bed. There seemed to be no escape. Then a girl with green eyes and red hair that she knew very well tapped her foot. "Hey, Sango-chan! How's it going?" Sango sat up.

"Ayame? Uh, well... not so good, as you can see." Ayame nodded solemnly. Then she brightened up once more. "I see. Well, no need to fear, my friend! Everything's going to be okay. I'd like you to meet my fiancé', Kouga, the resistance Nazi." Ayame clung to the arm of the Nazi who had deported her that night in Lodz.

"You're a resistance Nazi?" Kouga nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. We're going to get you out of here. Oh, do you know what happened to Miroku?" Sango shook her head. "No. Apparently, Naraku… er, Hitler, reenlisted him in the Nazi party." Kouga stared for a moment, and then shook his head. "That isn't good. Naraku's planning to have Miroku's Kazanna consume him, and the rest of Auschwitz. Oh, wait... did Miroku tell you about the Kazanna?" Sango nodded silently. She couldn't bear to let Naraku kill Miroku. She was losing everybody she ever cared about, and wasn't going to let it continue. She stood up from the bed and looked at Kouga with determined eyes. "Kouga, you are going to take me to Naraku."


	7. Lighting sparks

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter Seven

Kohaku blearily opened his eyes and shivered. The air around him was musty and cold. He had no idea where he was, and it felt like he had slept a restless sleep for days. He had been sleeping for days, to tell the truth. When he was deported to Buchenwald, Kohaku would not wake up after the blow to the head he received from an S.S. Officer. They were going to kill him after he had been asleep for three days, but someone saved him. It was an S.S. Officer with black hair in a high ponytail and piercing red eyes. Her name was Kagura, and she was one of Naraku's top Nazis. She would have killed him herself ordinarily, but her fiancée, Sesshoumaru, told her to spare the kid for another day. And wonders of all wonders, the very next day, Kohaku woke up!

Now he was sitting up, shivering. The last thing he remembered wasa woman with chocolate brown eyes, and black brown hair screaming his name, and then everything had gone black. But what was her name and who was she? Kohaku looked around fearfully. He was all alone, and he had no idea where he was. Suddenly, he was pushed up and shoved out the door by a large man. When he got to the outside, he saw many other people standing in three different lines. All the people in one line were hauled into a long car parked in the large camp. Kohaku was in the second line. He feared he would be killed, but luckily the people in his line were to be put to labor. He winced as he heard gun shots and agonized screams from the third line. He couldn't remember anything about where he was, or what he was doing there, but he could figure out that there, it was either work hard, or be killed.

Farther away in Terezin, the children's concentration camp, Souta was with the other boys his age, writing poems. Souta was writing one about the cat he used to have at home; Buyo. Souta sighed. There was a lot more freedom and entertainment in Terezin, but it was still empty. No matter how you looked at it, he was a prisoner, and without family. He missed his mom, his grandpa, and most of all, his older sister, Kagome. She was always there for him, but she was gone now. One day a few weeks ago, he had been walking home from school with his friends, when a Nazi came up to them. He took one look at the Yellow Star of David on their shirts, and took them away. He never saw anyone he knew after that. Just a few days earlier, the Nazis had showed Terezin to the Red Cross. The ignorant fools thought it to be an innocent place for the Jews to stay until they found a new home. _Stupid Nazis_, Souta thought as he wrote so hard, it tore a hole in the paper.

"W-what!" Ayame sputtered. "We can't take you to Naraku!" Sango clenched her fists. "And why not?" Ayame placed her hands on her hips. "Well, for one thing, we don't even know where Naraku is. Secondly, Naraku would kill you if you ever found him. And you know what else? You'd get killed before even setting foot outside of Auschwitz!" Sango dropped back down onto her bed. "You're a heap of encouragement." Ayame sighed and placed her hands on Sango's shoulders. "I'm sorry; I'm doing it to protect you. Even if we can't kill Naraku directly, we'll find something we can do to set everyone free." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky as the moon began to rise in it. "Okay, it's time." Inuyasha helped Kagome get Kikyo onto his back, and they were on their way. Maneuvering their way back to the apartment this time was harder, because there were a lot more guards around. From one shadow to the next, Inuyasha's pace grew faster. He suddenly ground to a halt when he was faced with a mass of S.S. Officers.

"Shit! Run!" he exclaimed. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around, and began to run to a deserted shop on the other side. Inuyasha slammed the door of the shop and pushed against it as much furniture as he could find. Kagome began to crawl around the floor, looking for a door of some kind. She gasped when she stumbled over something on the floor. She smiled when she saw it was a metal handle. "Inuyasha! I found the cellar." Kagome led Kikyo carefully down the cellar, and Inuyasha jumped in after them, slamming the door behind him.

Once inside, Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I can't see anything."

"I'm on it." Inuyasha flicked a lighter he had in his pocket, and the cellar was suddenly aglow with orange light. Inuyasha and Kagome resisted shouting with all the power in their lungs when the light revealed they were practically nose to nose with each other. Kagome breathed with a raspy tone. "Never do that again!" Inuyasha snorted. "You're tellin' me?" Kagome sighed and curled up in a corner, and Inuyasha sat in the opposite corner. Kikyo was lying in between them. She pushed herself up and scolded them. "This is childish! You shouldn't be fighting, you have to work together! If we have any chance of making it out of here alive, you two will have to be friends! And I mean now! Start bonding!" Kagome and Inuyasha glared at each other from afar, and then Kagome spoke.

"Um, well, I had a cat…" Inuyasha looked away from her. "I hate cats." Kagome scratched her chin. "Well, not everyone likes them, I guess. Let's see, I'm, uh, fifteen years old, and I like cute, fuzzy things." Inuyasha commented sarcastically, "Like my ears?" Kagome giggled. "Yes." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.


	8. Colliding Escapes

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter Eight

Kagome and Inuyasha conversed quietly long into the night. They had emerged from their corners, and Kikyo had taken to sleep, pleased with her work. Kagome and Inuyasha learned they had a lot more in common than they thought, and the two were much closer now. "Inuyasha, what time do you think it is?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Late night. Early morning. However you want to put it." Kagome leaned against the dark cellar wall in content. Despite the horrible situation they were in, Kagome couldn't help smiling. "Hey, do you think it's safe to go out now? We've been down here for hours." Inuyasha nodded. "Hold on." Inuyasha scrambled to the top of the cellar, opened the hatch, and peered over the side. Sun was beginning to shine in through the cracked windows, and the streets were clear. Literally. There wasn't a Jew or S.S. Officer in sight. "All clear!" Inuyasha called down to the two girls at the bottom.

Kagome gently nudged Kikyo awake. "Kikyo, we can come out now." Kikyo yawned and stretched, and then the two girls climbed out of the dark confinement. Without warning, a Russian looking man came into the room. Kikyo looked at him puzzled. "Who are you?" The man smiled. "I am General Bankotsu. My six other men and I came here last night and liberated the Ghetto. But I see we've missed some Jews." Bankotsu glared when he finally noticed Inuyasha. "A Nazi. Demon!" Bankotsu snatched Inuyasha up by the arm. Kagome placed her hand gently on Bankotsu's arm. "Please, don't Bankotsu-san. He's a friend. He saved me and Kikyo several times." Bankotsu glared one last time at Inuyasha and released him. "Very well then. We'll be getting you to the shelters." The three nodded and followed Bankotsu out the door, into the sunshine.

Miroku looked around warily. The whole thing seemed very suspicious. Why, after obviously betraying Naraku, was he being rewarded instead of punished? The officer insisted it was no trick, but Miroku was constantly on alert. Then Naraku, or Adolph Hitler, entered the room. "Hello, Officer Houshi." Miroku stood and bowed. While he didn't respect Naraku in the least bit, he wasn't taking his chances and dying a useless death. "I bet you're wondering why I've called you here today." Miroku resisted the urge to nod. "Well, I have a little favor I want you to take care of for me." Miroku breathed deeply. He didn't like where this was going. "As you know, Auschwitz and its prisoners have been here a long time. Too long, to be sure. I want you to help me by getting rid of it." Miroku whispered, "How?" Naraku smiled. "With your Kazanna. What else? You may go now." Naraku nodded to Miroku, and he dashed out of the room. "Oh, and Houshi, I would appreciate it if you didn't consume the warehouses. Some of those Jews' possessions are actually valuable." Miroku grinned to himself. What Naraku said had given him an idea. He walked casually out the door.

Little did Miroku know, Naraku had a scheme of his own. In various areas of the camp, he had hidden poisonous wasps called Saimoshyo. When Miroku consumed the camp, he would consume the bugs as well. The poison they held would spread through his body and slowly kill him.

Miroku smiled broadly as he strolled through the camp. He thought his idea was quite brilliant. Naraku wanted him to store the Jews' possessions, so Miroku would use the cars for that. But that wasn't all Miroku could store in those cars. He was planning to assemble all the people of Auschwitz and hide them in the cars. There, they would be safe until he could find a way to get them to the Jewish sanctuary, Palestine. But before he attended to all of Auschwitz, he needed to take care of Sango first and foremost. He made his way down to the women's barrack. He opened the door and walked down the aisles, looking for Sango.

He found her at the end, talking to Ayame. "Sango?" Sango looked up. "Oh, Houshi-sama! I'm so glad you're alright!" With that, she jumped up and embraced him. As soon as she realized what she had done, she pushed him away. Miroku smiled. "Don't worry. I don't mind." Sango blushed. "What is it?" Miroku then began to tell her all about what Naraku said, and his plan to liberate Auschwitz. Ayame nodded eagerly. "I think it's a great idea! And Kouga can help!"

Kikyo squirmed uncomfortably in the cushioned chair in Bankotsu's car. So far in her life, long cars bound for places she didn't know had only caused disaster for her. Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome, and smiled as she saw they were sitting together, talking intently. Her smile diminished when she began to overhear their conversation. "Honestly, Inuyasha! What's the big deal?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't know. This seems suspicious. And I don't like that Bankotsu." Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "Inuyasha, you really need to open your mind more, and stop judging people before you know them." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter. I don't trust him, and I suggest you do the same." Kagome flung her arms up in the air. "He's trying to help us!" Inuyasha glared. "So!" Kagome shouted, "Fine then!" and walked to a different seat far away from Inuyasha. Kikyo sighed in defeat. Oh well. It was nice while it lasted.

Late that night, Miroku went out and got the cars he would need to do the job. Then he reported to each barrack and gathered up the people of Auschwitz. The people gleefully, but silently, rushed to the cars at the far right of the camp. Kouga stood watch at the front of the car, in case Naraku was nearby. Sango sat anxiously with her ear pressed against the wall. She wondered what was happening. Miroku positioned himself in front of the car, and began to remove the beads around the glove on his right hand. With the Kazanna open, it began to swiftly engulf everything that was Auschwitz. Everything was running smoothly, and Miroku was smiling broadly at how amazingly well things were going. Then things took a turn for the worse. All of a sudden, pain started shooting up Miroku's arm, and then that same pain started to flow throughout his body. The pain grew worse as the Kazanna was open longer. Then Miroku saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a large yellow wasp. Miroku would have thought it was nothing important, but it had its stinger pointed towards Miroku, and was willingly being sucked into the Kazanna.

When the bug entered his body, he suddenly felt as if his whole body was being shot at with flaming arrows, and that his organs were being squeezed. He clenched his fist to stop the Kazanna, and collapsed. Sango heard the noise of Miroku's body hitting the ground, and she instinctively knew something wasn't right. "Houshi-sama!" She rapidly pushed open the car doors and rushed out to Miroku. "Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama, please say something!" Kouga frowned and went out beside the two. "Sango, help me get him into the car." He glanced up at the watch tower, noticed two lights on in the room at the top, and added, "Hurry!" Kouga knew they would be in a high-speed chase any moment. With Sango's help, they lifted Miroku into the car. Kouga jumped into the front seat and sped off.

Ayame gasped when she saw Sango enter with an unconscious Miroku. "Sango… what happened?" Sango shook her head. "I... I don't know." She looked down at Miroku's clenched hand, and gingerly rewrapped the beads around it. She assumed they were a seal of some kind on his Kazanna. At the feel of the beads against his skin, Miroku unclenched his fist. His eyes opened partially, and he looked over at Sango. "Sango…?" Sango jumped, startled to hear his voice. "What is it, Houshi-sama?" Miroku gave her a thin smile. "This floor is hard and cold. Could I lie on your lap instead?" Sango blushed, but agreed. She helped Miroku lift his head on to her lap. "Is- is that better?" Miroku smiled and nodded, then went back to sleep.


	9. Friends Reunited

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter Nine

Sango looked around at the dark train. She strained to keep her eyes open as the monotonous rain outside began lulling her to sleep. She looked down. Miroku was still where he was the night before. She brushed the damp bangs from his face and her hand remained on his cheek. Caught up in the moment, Sango leaned down and put her face up to his, her hair falling down over her shoulders. Sango closed her eyes and relaxed, but when Miroku stirred in his sleep, she jumped up and banged her head on the low car ceiling. "Ow!" She rubbed her sore head and pressed her face against the cold metal. She sat still, and in the silence, she found her thoughts drifting instantly to Kohaku. What had happened to her precious little brother? Where was he now? Was he still alive? Suddenly, the car came to a halt, causing everyone and everything in the car to topple over. That included Sango. She had tumbled and rolled completely over, and was instantly on top of Miroku, her head on his chest. "Agh!" She lowered her voice when Miroku's eyelids fluttered open.

"Houshi-sama? Are you doing okay?" Miroku looked at her through half closed eyes. "Sango… what?" Sango scrambled off of him and she blushed furiously. "Well, uh, you see, it's not as bad as it looks, I, uh, it was an accident, and…" Miroku shrugged. "That's okay. You can wake me up every morning that way!" Miroku's big, smug smile shown even through a bruised face. "But I didn't-!" Sango protested, but Miroku ignored her by standing up. Sango fumed. '_He's a pervert even when he's half-dead._' Miroku looked over to Ayame. "What's going on out there? Why did we stop?" Ayame pouted and replied in a slightly irritated tone. "How should I know? Well, I don't know, but I can find out." Ayame reached for a wire dangling through the ceiling. She tugged it gently, and window blinds on the car wall opened a crack. Sango walked over to Ayame. "A hidden window? How did you know about it?" Ayame poked her head with her index finger. "Kouga darling told me."

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "I see." Ayame and Sango squeezed in closer to see through the secret window. Kouga was getting out and walking up to another man in front of another long car. But this car had windows and it looked very comfortable. The man was obviously European, and he had tan skin, and a long, black braid. Sango and Ayame could her just a bit of the conversation. They could pick up bits of it, but not the whole thing. They heard things like, "What's going on… liberated Ghetto… Auschwitz prisoners in the car… other camps… yet to be liberated…" That was all they could pick up. Ayame beamed. "He's a friend!" Suddenly Sango remembered one part of the conversation, and her face lit up. "They said they liberated the Ghetto! He might know about Kagome!" Ayame and Sango jumped up eagerly, and pulled at the door handles. Miroku crouched down beside them, and before they leapt out of the car, he whispered in Sango's ear, "Are you sure it's safe?" Sango nodded. Miroku clenched his fist, "If anything goes wrong, I will protect you." Sango seemed surprised at first, but her expression settled into a thin smile.

Ayame and Sango slid out the long metal car, and then crept cautiously up to Kouga and the European. The European man looked to them the instant they came within sight. "Who are these two?" Kouga placed his hand on Ayame's shoulder. "This is my fiancé, Ayame, and her friend, Sango."

Sango stepped forward. "Excuse me sir, don't think us rude for overhearing, but you mentioned something about liberating the Ghetto?" Sango hoped her subtle approach didn't give away too much of the fact they were eavesdropping. The Russian officer nodded. "You heard correctly, Miss. They're all in there." Before he could even blink, Ayame was already rushing towards the car, with Sango following close behind.

They shoved open the car doors and scrambled inside. "Kagome?" At the sound of her name, a frustrated looking raven haired girl glanced up at the two girls in the doorway. "Sango! Ayame!" Kagome ran up to them and the three girls hugged, squealing, and all their little conversations blended until it was all incoherent squealing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to see you all are so happy to see each other, but I'm not. I don't need any more meddling Jews." Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and put her hands on her hips. "Well! That's a fine way to treat my best friends!" Kagome stated angrily and sarcastically.

Inuyasha got up from the seat. "And why should I be treating you or your friends well? We had a fight, if I remember correctly. Did we make up and I forgot about it?" Inuyasha said this without once raising his voice, but there was anger in it. Kagome glared. "Why you little-" Kikyo bounded in between them. "Would you two be quiet?" Then she turned to Kagome, reassuming her calm composure. "Would you be kind enough to introduce us to your friends, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled testily. "Thank you Kikyo. This is Sango and Ayame." Kikyo nodded to the two girls. "Nice to meet the both of you."

_Yeah, that was a short chapter. But it did its job. The next chapter's going to be twice as long, so hopefully it will make up for this one. Please?_


	10. Friendship Lights and Dog Fights

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter Ten

(Whoo! Ten chapters finally! does victory dance lol)

After they had all sat down for an hour, explaining their situations and experiences, they got ready to leave for Palestine. Bankotsu had left ten minutes earlier; assured that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were in good hands. As Sango crawled into the car, she felt a horrible feeling in her gut. She knew she shouldn't be going to Palestine. She had to save Kohaku. But really… what could she do?

As soon as they were all seated, the girls immediately went on a non-stop chatting spree. You can't separate best friends for over a week, and then expect them to shut up for five minutes. It just doesn't work that way. "So, Ayame-chan, what's your relationship with Kouga-kun?" Kagome inquired. Ayame beamed and proudly stated, "Kouga darling and I are engaged to be married." Kagome 'wowed', and Ayame continued, "What about you and Inuyasha, Kagome?" Kagome blushed. "I wonder if you can really even call us friends. Besides, he loves Kikyo." Kagome sighed wistfully. Ayame's hand flew to her forehead, and she waggled her fingers dramatically. "A love triangle plagues one of my dearest friends, that it does!" Even Sango giggled at this. The two girls turned to her.

"What about you Sango-chan? You can't honestly tell us there's nothing between you and Miroku-sama." Sango grimaced. "Yes, I can." She stated firmly. Kikyo made her way into the conversation. "You may be able to say it honestly, but that doesn't mean it's true." The three girls looked to her in puzzlement. "It means that just because you say something you think that's true, or your stubborn mind is making you believe it's true, doesn't mean it's honestly in your heart." Kagome and Ayame 'ooed', but Sango simply huffed in defeat. Kikyo was just too smart.

Without warning, Miroku popped up behind them. "I heard my name!" Sango blanched and swiveled around to face him. "No you didn't! You're imagining things!" Miroku smiled childishly and persistently prodded; whining and poking Sango in random places. "That's a lie. I heard you! What were you saying? Do you love me?" Sango grabbed him by the hand and yanked him to the ground. "You seem to have plenty of energy considering you were almost dead not eight hours ago." Miroku shrugged. "I recover quickly."

Naraku sat in his dark room, pondering over his next plan to slowly take over Germany, when a young officer bounded in. "Hitler-sama! The Auschwitz prisoners… they're gone!" Naraku smiled menacingly. "Good. Apparently Houshi isn't so useless after all." The officer tripped over his next words. "B- but Sir! Only half of the buildings are gone!" Naraku finally acknowledged the officer. "What was that?" The officer fumbling fingers pulled out a little notepad from his pants pocket, and he stuttered out, "All of the Auschwitz prisoners are missing, but only half of the buildings are gone, including the one containing the Jews' possessions. We are missing one deportation car; I suspect Mr. Houshi took it. Along with that, Officer Kouga and Officer Inuyasha have been reported missing from their assigned posts; they are most likely with Mr. Houshi as well." The young officer was starting to sweat profusely as Naraku's red eyes bore into him dangerously. "Is that all?" The officer shook his head. "N- no Sir. Along with the Auschwitz prisoners and Sango, Kagome and Ayame they also have freed… Kikyo."

He said the last word in almost a whisper for fear of how Naraku would react. For a moment, Naraku was literally ablaze with purple flames and a poisonous gas filled the room. The poor officer began gagging and choking on the fumes, until he dropped over dead. The gas and flames died down, and there was Naraku sitting alone in the room. "So, they have Kikyo, do they? Kanna!" Naraku called out to a small girl with bland white hair and emotionless black eyes who stood patiently in the back of the room. "Kanna…" Kanna stepped forward and nodded as a response. "Dispose of that body, get me those traitors' coordinates, and… alert the Luftwaffen of where they are. I'm going to kill many birds with one stone, Kanna." Kanna nodded and dragged the officer's body from the room, leaving Naraku smiling evilly to himself.

(The Luftwaffen were also S.S. Officers, but they were a special air force that worked for Hitler.)

As the girls conversed, the others started to join them. They were like one big happy family; everyone in that car. The ex- Auschwitz prisoners seemed to be much more spirited now, and they were talking just like they would during their old lives. Ayame had moved to the front of the car so she could talk to Kouga, so Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango continued on their conversation once she left. It just wasn't on the same subject. "So…" Inuyasha began, "what are you all going to do once you get to Palestine?" Kikyo answered first. "If they don't have one already, I think I'm going to build a church and reassume my position as a Jewish teacher." She looked to the people in the train. "These people need to know God has not abandoned them."

Then Kagome said, "Once I find Souta, I think I'm going to just build a house and take care of Souta for a while. Then I think I'll start a family." Inuyasha flinched. "With who?" Kagome shrugged. "Dunno yet. And you, Miroku-sama?" Miroku closed his eyes in thought, and then replied, "I think Kagome-sama's idea sounds splendid. It would be nice to settle down with a family." Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively, and Miroku waved his hands in innocence. "I didn't say with Kagome-sama! I know I have no chance with her as long as you're around, Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed a deep red. Neither of them had ever said anything about what they felt for each other, and Miroku was already jumping to conclusions. But the conclusions he were jumping to weren't totally false.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm going to start training as soon as we arrive so I can finally beat Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo snickered. "You're still aiming to best Sesshoumaru in a battle of strength? Just keep working at it. Maybe you will… someday a long time from now." Inuyasha glared, and then looked to Sango. "What about you, Sango?" Sango's mood suddenly soured. She couldn't go to Palestine with them, not right away at least. She told them this. Kagome frowned. "Why not?" Sango sighed heavily and explained, "I can't do anything like settling down in Palestine until I get Kohaku back. He's still alone and suffering in Buchenwald. He might be dead by now, for all I know! I- I can't go to Palestine just yet. Saving Kohaku is my highest priority." Kagome nodded. "I understand. Well then, if you're not going to Palestine right away, then neither am I." Sango looked at Kagome, surprised at her boldness.

"Kagome-chan…" Kagome smiled determinedly. "Friends stay beside each other, no matter what. Besides, I still have to find Souta." Sango smiled. "Thank you, Kagome-chan." Inuyasha spoke up. "Well, if Kagome's going, then I guess I am too. The Lord knows that girl can't take care of herself." Kagome pouted and Kikyo nodded. "Then I'm coming also. We may need more brains than brawn, Inuyasha." Miroku placed his hand tenderly on Sango's shoulder. "Of course you know I'm going too. I can't just let you be wandering through the camps without protection, can I?" Sango smiled as tears began to brim the in her eyes. "All of you… thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Kagome smiled brightly. "Like I said, friends never leave each other behind."

This seemingly perfect moment was quickly interrupted when the car went over a bridge and began to shake violently, the pieces of the roof began to fall to the ground, and people started panicking and screaming. Kouga could barely hear Inuyasha's shout over the racket. "What's happening, Kouga!" Kouga shouted back, "It's the Luftaffen! We're under attack!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath as the Luftwaffen suddenly tore a gaping hole in the roof, exposing all the prisoners. Inuyasha shouted out, "Kikyo! Protect everyone and make sure no one gets hurt! Miroku, Kouga! Get outside to counter attack!" Inuyasha was grateful his order went without a hitch and everyone heard clearly.

Kikyo walked to the front of the car in front of everyone and positioned herself expertly. She put her hands together and whispered something. Suddenly, a pink, translucent barrier surrounded everyone. By this time, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga were already outside.

As the first round of bullets was fired, Miroku hastily undid the beads around his Kazanna and consumed them without a second thought. But the Luftwaffen didn't stop there. They began swooping down at the train, attempting to break Kikyo's barrier, and they fired even more dangerous explosives. Kouga shouted over the bombs dropping, "Split!" The three men jumped out of the way just in time. A bomb landed right where they had been standing. Kouga turned to Miroku. "Miroku! You keep handling the explosives! Inuyasha and I will take care of the planes! Got that, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha nodded, and the two jumped up to where the planes where. A bomb began falling straight towards Inuyasha, but he slashed it in half with his demon claws.

Still suspended in midair, Kouga propelled himself off of one plane with his leg, and landed on another. He leaned over the cockpit, punched the glass in, and threw the pilot from the aircraft. He jumped from it back to the ground, as it spiraled into the water.

More bullets and bombs were fired and Miroku steadily sucked them all in. But his vision was beginning to blur, and he was feeling weak. He had never left the Kazanna open that long, and like Sango had said, he had been almost dead not eight hours ago.

Sango, Kagome, and Ayame felt helpless and useless as they sat huddled with the other prisoners, Kikyo holding the barrier with all her might, thought they could tell it was weakening. Sango's eyes widened as she saw Kouga attack another plane, but this time, the pilot jumped out before he could be thrown into the river. He landed near Miroku, and began to advance towards him. Miroku was pale, and she could tell he wasn't doing so good. As the man grew closer and she saw his muscles tense, as if he was about to attack Miroku, she could no longer stand sitting and watching. She reached her hand up and grabbed the top of the train where the hole opened it up. Her body grew cold for an instant and she felt like her lungs were being drowned in water as she passed through the barrier. But as soon as she was through it, the feeling was gone.

She pulled herself up, out of the train, and she could briefly hear Ayame and Kagome shout, "Sango!" but by that time she had already jumped from the train, and was making her way to Miroku.

When she finally reached the man, she tapped him on the shoulder, and he spun around to see who it was. As soon as he was facing her, she coiled her fingers into a fist, and brought it up, making hard solid contact with his chin. The man fell over and Miroku gaped at her. "Sango… what are you doing out here?" Sango smiled. "I couldn't just sit there and watch, now could I? I'm going to help you." Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "How will you do that?" Sango bit her lip and mumbled, "I'm working on it."

Kagome watched Kikyo worriedly as sweat began to trickle down her face, and her whole body was shaking. Kagome could tell Kikyo wouldn't be able to hold the barrier much longer, and as soon as the barrier was down, all these people would be in grave danger. Kagome ran over to Kikyo. "Kikyo, Kikyo, can you hear me?" Kikyo whispered through clenched teeth, "What?"

"Let me help you." Kikyo hastily replied, "How?" Kagome took Kikyo's right hand. "I'll show you."

All the females in Kagome's family were said to have miko powers, but Kagome was never sure that she did. She figured then was as good a time as any to find out. And she was right! As the two cousins sat there holding hands, Kagome began to feel a whole new energy surge through her body, and Kikyo began to grow stronger. By linking their powers, the barrier could hold as long as they needed it to. The barrier grew thicker and now, the planes the tried to attack it exploded on impact!

Ayame looked to Kagome who was now supporting Kikyo's barrier. Ayame pouted. She couldn't be the only one left out! She had to help too! Much like Sango, she pulled herself out of the train. Kagome saw her, but she wasn't worried. Ayame looked around for Kouga, and she saw him just then jumping from an exploding plane. Kouga blanched. "Ayame! What are you doing here!" Ayame grinned. "I'm going to help you." And to prove her point, Ayame plucked an extremely sharp petal from the Ayame flower in her hair, picked up a bullet from the ground, attached it to the petal, and threw it up into the exhaust holes at the back of an attacking plane. The exhaust hole blew up, taking the engine with it. Kouga nodded. "You can stay. Just promise not to hurt yourself." Ayame squealed, hugged Kouga, and then went back to her work.

Inuyasha had gotten tired of taking out aircrafts, throwing the pilots in the river, just to have them crawl out unharmed. So, he began throwing the pilots down to Miroku and Sango, who were expertly fighting them off. Then a plane sneaked by Inuyasha without him noticing, and flew into him head on. It was a good thing Inuyasha was half demon, otherwise that would've killed him. Finally the plane let go, and Inuyasha plummeted down through Kikyo and Kagome's barrier. Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha!" She wanted to go over there and help him, but she couldn't leave Kikyo to hold the barrier on her own.

Apparently, that had been the last plane, and Kouga and Ayame took it out with ease. Back on the ground, Miroku and Sango were knocking the last three pilots.

The sky grew silent and they all stood waiting, but no more planes came. They had beaten the Luftwaffen. Kikyo and Kagome quickly diminished the barrier, and rushed over to Inuyasha. They lifted his head up, and Kagome called his name quietly. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kikyo and Kagome hovering over him. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Inuyasha pushed himself up on his elbows. "Yeah. I'm fine. What about the others?" Kikyo stood up and called out, "Is everyone alright and accounted for!" She got many different replies form the Auschwitz prisoners, but they were all positive. Inuyasha attempted to stand, but he failed, and Kagome cradled him in her arms. "And the other others?" Kikyo looked out the train. "They're coming."

First Sango and Miroku entered the train. They were both bruised and scratched up, and Miroku was a bit pale, but otherwise they were fine. Then Kouga and Ayame came back completely unharmed. Kouga sighed. "Well, we can't do much with this anymore. They busted the engine. We'll have to continue on foot." Groans and mutters came from everyone, but they conceded and began to make their way off the train.

_Woohoo! This is my longest chapter yet at 2,633 words! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter eleven coming soon! _


	11. Bittersweet Love

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter Eleven

_Sorry about the **extremely **long wait, but Behind These Hazel Eyes is back up and I've got plans for three new chapters. Yay!_

"Kouga!" Ayame called out to her fiancée and rushed to the front where he was leading the fugitives. "Kouga!" She repeated with impatience when Kouga didn't reply instantly. Kouga turned to the red head who had a very urgent look on her face. He was suddenly worried. "What's wrong?" Ayame looked up to Kouga pleadingly. "We have to stop Kouga! Just for tonight!" Kouga frowned down on Ayame. "And why is that?"

Ayame explained, "Inuyasha told Kagome he can sense snow coming! We're all very worried the Auschwitz prisoners might not make it through the night. We have to find a place to stay!" Kouga took Ayame by the arm, and fell back to the middle of the line, allowing Sango and Miroku to take the lead. "We can't do that Ayame!" Ayame stared at her fiancée in disbelief. "Why not Kouga! They're starving and cold enough as it is! We can't -!" Kouga put a finger to the girl's lips and whispered so as not to frighten the prisoners, "I've received word from Sesshoumaru that Naraku is planning to sneak attack the American soldiers with his tanks. They're headed to Antwerp, Belgium through the Ardenne Forest. I know we're near there. These people have a better chance of surviving the cold than surviving Naraku's tanks!"

Ayame nodded lightly and rushed back to the end of the line.

Kagome turned to Kikyo after overhearing Kouga and Ayame's conversation. "Kikyo, if they attack, and the Americans are unprepared, what will happen?" Kikyo looked on with worried eyes. "Most likely… the Americans will be defeated. Then there will be no chance of Naraku's demise. It would be better if we assisted the Americans, but…" She tilted her head and viewed all the Auschwitz prisoners. "… I'll go speak with Inuyasha. Maybe we can work something out." Kagome nodded and watched as Kikyo worked her way to closer to the front of the line.

Kagome looked on as she saw Kikyo approach Inuyasha. She didn't know why her heart beat quickened when Inuyasha covered the slightly shivering Kikyo with his jacket. Kagome hugged her arms trying to find comfort and her pace slowed gradually. Why was she feeling so down? It wasn't like she had any feelings for Inuyasha. Even less likely would be for Inuyasha to have feelings for her. Kikyo and Inuyasha were meant to be together, and Kagome understood her place. She was aware she shouldn't interfere, but she couldn't stop her heart from aching at the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo's closeness.

As the group gradually approached the Ardenne Forest, Sango had her mind set on thinking of how to save Kohaku. She crossed her arms and looked to the sky that was slowly being covered with grey clouds. She turned to Miroku. "Houshi-sama? Do you think it will snow?" Miroku replied, "There's a good chance if Inuyasha thought so." Sango nodded and faced back to the front, continuing her thoughts.

Miroku didn't like how tense Sango was. Earlier in the day, she would constantly trip or stumble, and wouldn't hear at first if someone was speaking to her. Miroku knew it was dangerous for her to be like that when they were slowly approaching enemy territory. He was worried about her. Miroku lightly tapped Sango on the back. "Sango?" Sango looked up at him. "Hmm? What is it?" She mumbled with little interest. Miroku casually wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders and asked, "Do you need to rest? You look tired."

Sango brushed Miroku's hand away and answered quickly, "No, I'm fine. I've just been thinking." She turned away for a moment, and then looked back to Miroku with a thoughtful look on her face. "Houshi-sama… what do you-?" She was cut off when Kouga's voice called out. "Stop everyone!" Sango and Miroku turned around and saw Ayame cradling a small child on her back. Kouga straightened up and yelled to everybody, "We have to stop here so this child can recover! Everyone keep your wits about you! Inuyasha, Miroku, and I shall take turns keeping watch tonight! There's a grove just a few yards from here! We're going to stop there for the night!"

Hushed voices arose from the prisoners. Some worried, and most relieved. The large mass of people hurriedly made their way to the small grove. Everyone was tired and eager to get a break.

When they arrived, the Auschwitz prisoners were all either asleep or sitting down. Ayame, still carrying the small boy, rushed over to the other six. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she explained, "Shippo… he's burning up and his breathing has become very shallow. We have to find some medicine for him immediately." Kikyo stepped towards Ayame and offered, "I will go look for some herbs that might help bring his fever down." As Kikyo walked off, Kagome noticed the impressed look on Inuyasha's face as his eyes followed Kikyo, and she knew she also had to help someway. "I'll go find someone who can spare a blanket or something of the like." Ayame nodded. "Please hurry Kagome-chan." Kagome nodded and rushed in the opposite direction Kikyo had taken.

She looked over her shoulder briefly, but it was long enough to notice the small smile on Inuyasha's lips. Kagome smiled to herself and felt like giggling, but she shook her head and looked over all the fugitives searching for someone with a blanket or cloak. She stopped when she spotted an elderly woman sitting by herself on a frost covered rock. Kagome slowly approached the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you spar that cloak you have there? There's a sickly child over there and I would very much appreciate it if…" The woman looked up to Kagome and smiled. "What a noble thing to do. Here; I didn't have a use for it anyway." She said as she removed the cloak from its place draped over her arm. She handed it to Kagome, and Kagome took it suddenly feeling warm inside. She smiled. "You are a very kind old woman. What is your name?" The woman's eyes sparkled with happiness as she replied, "I'm Kaede. Now hurry, child. The little one needs you." Kagome nodded and bowed to Kaede. "Thank you very much, Kaede-sama!" She said as she turned and ran back to Shippo.

She frowned when she reached Shippo and noticed Inuyasha was missing. As she draped the cloak over Shippo, she asked, "Where did Inuyasha go?" Sango looked up to her friend and replied, "He went to go help Kikyo carry the herbs back. They should return soon." A surge of jealousy swept over Kagome, and her eyes suddenly turned very cold. "I see." Was all she could manage to say. She sat by Shippo and stroked the boy's hair. It seemed he was breathing deeper and that made Kagome a tiny bit happier.

When she felt Kagome and Ayame could watch over Shippo on their own, Sango stood up. "I'm going to go check on some of the prisoners." Kagome and Ayame nodded and waved as Sango turned to leave.

An uncomfortable silence fell over Inuyasha and Kikyo as they continued to gather the herbs at the edge of the grove. "Inuyasha…" Kikyo finally spoke up. Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo as she stood from her crouched position. "How…" She began. "… how do you feel about Kagome?" Inuyasha fell over but then sprang back up. "What nonsense are you talking now, Kikyo! I don't-!" Kikyo shook her head. "Inuyasha, you have to stop clinging to a dream of us being together again. Things aren't like they were before. We each have our own missions. You wish to defeat Naraku, but I aim to rescue other fugitives like these people. We can't compromise those goals. We have to… it's just better if we didn't try at a relationship. We're so different now; I don't think we ever could be…"

Inuyasha shook his head violently. "That's not true! I'm sure if we worked hard, we could-!" Kikyo put her hand up to silence Inuyasha. "No, Inuyasha. I can't be with a man who's in love with another woman." Inuyasha thrust his hands into the air with frustration. "I don't love anyone else Kikyo! Only you!" Kikyo wiped at her eyes as pearl colored tears began to form. "You and I both know that's not true. You may not realize it yet, but I know that look in your eyes. I can see through the lies you're telling me. Trust me Inuyasha. Besides, Kagome loves you. I can tell. She's my beloved cousin, and I don't want her fragile heart to be broken. Just as well… the feelings I had for you back then… they… they no longer exist. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha was shocked. Was Kikyo telling him she didn't love him anymore! As Kikyo's words relayed in his mind, he realized they were all true. And reluctantly, he saw the things she had said about Kagome were also true. He loved her, but he didn't want anybody to know. Especially not Kikyo. Inuyasha was snapped from his reverie as the object of his thoughts was suddenly sitting in front of him. Kikyo cupped Inuyasha's cheek in the palm of her hand and leaned towards him. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes and moved his head closer to Kikyo's.

Sango swung her arms behind her and lightly kicked at the ground as she walked around the grove looking for Miroku. She smiled softly when she came upon him with a small girl in his lap, telling stories to the children. Apparently, they refused to get rest like the adults. Sango quietly sat beside him as he finished his story. "Now you all need to go to bed. We have a long way to go in the morning." The children groaned but dragged themselves back to their parents. The little girl hopped off of Miroku's lap. She looked up to Sango and said, "My name's Koharu. Are you Miroku's wife?" Sango blushed furiously. Little kids had such active imaginations. She saw Miroku open his mouth to speak, but Sango replied in a rush, "Of course not! We're just good friends!" Koharu beamed. "Okey-dokey then!" With that, she skipped off to join the other children.

Sango refused to meet Miroku's gaze as it bore into her. Miroku was staring at Sango's face hoping he would find an explanation for her statement. What had she meant, they were just good friends? He honestly thought there was more to it than that. "Sango, I…" Miroku began, but decided not to finish his sentence. Sango decided then to look up at him. "What is it, Houshi-sama?" Miroku waved his hand. "It's nothing." Sango frowned and persisted, "No! Tell me!" Sango was upset at the sudden change in Miroku's mood. Had she said something wrong? Miroku stood, but leaned down towards Sango before walking off. "We'll talk later, beautiful." With that he planted a light kiss on sango's cheek and took his leave.

Sango was petrified as she watched Miroku walk off. What the heck was that all about! Normally she would've slapped him, but her instincts were slightly slowed. She was baffled to no end and embarrassed more than anything. Miroku smiled to himself as he left Sango sitting alone. He really didn't want to tell Sango what he was thinking right then, he knew it would be better to wait a little longer. While he hadn't known Sango for very long, he had already learned that if he wanted her to drop a subject, the best way was to fluster her. So that's just what he did.

Kagome rocked on her knees impatiently. "Ayame-chan? Could I get Kouga to come here and take a break? I want to look into something." Ayame looked up at Kagome from her half sleep she was woken from. "Huh? Oh, sure. Go right ahead." Kagome nodded her thanks, then left to find Kouga. She found him outside of the grove keeping watch. "Kouga-kun? Would you mind going to watch over Shippo with Ayame? I need to take care of something for myself."

"Of course. Tell Ayame I'll be there in just a moment." Kouga replied. Kagome nodded and walked back into the grove. As she passed Ayame, she gave her Kouga's message then continued walking.

She was looking for Inuyasha and Kikyo, they had been gone long enough, and Kagome was getting worried. What she hadn't expected to find was Inuyasha and Kikyo centimeters away from a kiss. "Ahem!" Kagome cleared her throat very loudly, and the two jumped about six inches off the ground. "Have the two of you finished gathering those herbs yet?" Kikyo suddenly remembered the herbs for Shippo still clenched in her hand. "Oh, yes! I shall go give those to Shippo now!" Kikyo stood up hurriedly and rushed towards the area where Shippo was.

Kagome's foot tapped lightly on the ground, and she said to Inuyasha, her voice dripping with acid, "You should also head back, Inuyasha. It has gotten pretty late." Inuyasha stood hesitantly and approached Kagome. He reached out to her and said in a near whisper, "Kagome, this wasn't-" Kagome jerked away from Inuyasha and said coldly, "I'm not in the mood for your excuses now Inuyasha. I'll speak with you in the morning." With that, she turned and left. Inuyasha stood for a second, digesting her cold words, then followed, keeping a safe distance between them.

That night, Kagome sat staring at the sky while all the others slept. What had she seen back there? She hoped Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't together. Her heart wouldn't be able to take that. Kikyo stirred from her light sleep as Kagome heaved a sad sigh. Kikyo crawled silently over to her cousin and whispered, "Don't be mad at Inuyasha, Kagome. It was my fault. But don't worry. I don't think of him that way anymore. So you can relax." Kagome shot back, "Who said I was worried about that?" Kikyo looked to the sky and glared as she felt a drop of freezing snow drift onto her arm. "It's about to begin snowing. That's just perfect." Kikyo said sarcastically.

Kagome positioned herself a bit sloppily, and a pink translucent barrier was suddenly covering everybody. Kikyo stared at Kagome with amazement. "Kagome, you…" Kagome smiled. "I need the practice. You just go back to sleep and don't worry about me." Kikyo nodded. Before she returned to sleep, she whispered, "Give Inuyasha a chance. He has something very important to tell you very soon." Kikyo winked at her puzzled cousin then lay on the cold ground and lulled herself to sleep. Kagome looked at the white snow sliding off of her barrier. What was Kikyo talking about?

The group set out early the next day. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku, led the group cautiously as they walked through Ardenne Forest. Their weapons were ready if they were to come across Naraku or any of his soldiers.

Sango timidly approached Miroku, still thinking about the night before. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face her. He waved to the other two and they nodded, allowing him to leave the front with Sango. Once they were out of earshot, Sango began, "I was just thinking about last night… what did you want to tell me?" Miroku nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I…" Miroku didn't get the chance to explain, because the large group suddenly found themselves facing a mass of panicked American soldiers and an even bigger mass of German tanks.


End file.
